Just the Two of Us
by Vesca
Summary: A journey begins with two possible destinations. Kagome is put on the spot as Inu Yasha questions her sudden apathy for all things concerning him.


Just the Two of Us - Chapter One  
  
I stand under the sun with my face turned to the sky. The warm glow of late afternoon infuses me with a feeling of completeness, like a well-cooked soufflé. I feel ready to happily smile while I puncture my tummy so that all the sweet gooeyness inside comes flowing out. I wonder if I'd enjoy it?  
  
I've always liked summer, even before I really understood the meanings behind it. Even before I realized what a summer break truly meant to my fellow students and I. Not having to wear the same outfit day after day, which is actually a silly sentiment since I do wear the same outfit whether or not I'm at school. I wonder if Inu Yasha gets bored of seeing me in my school uniform?  
  
And there I go again thinking about him.hmmm. and a bit more. A cloud has slipped over my sun. My mind is falling down the cliff of never ending irritation.  
  
"Bitch, why are you stopped in the center of the trail?"  
  
I open my eyes and stare blankly at him. It's only him, only ever him. My backpack, surprisingly smaller this time around, is already on his back. His eyes already flinging angry sparks my way. With all this instant animosity between us, could we ever actually be anything other than friends?  
  
"What?" He's looking at me curiously now. He's much cuter when he's not scowling. "Did something happen?"  
  
I shake my head. "Nothing, just enjoying the sunshine."  
  
His default expression is back. "Feh, just wasting my time. You've already taken six hours away from our traveling time today."  
  
I begin to follow him as he pivots and heads towards the village. "Travelling time? I thought we weren't going anywhere until Sango and Miroku showed up again? I know Sango was going to be gone for at least a week, she said she had to go home."  
  
"Why should we wait for them? All I need is you. I don't need their help for a few puny youkai."  
  
He's still talking, I can hear him going on about a rumor from another village. Of course it's about a shard, but my mind is numb. My mind is turning his one phrase over and over like a well polished stone.  
  
All I need is you.  
  
He said it in an arrogant voice, but I've heard him speak in a nicer tone, maybe I can imagine it in a slightly sorrowful tone, wistful, full of feeling.  
  
I shake my head and realize we're almost to the village. Grandma Kaede stands outside her hut waiting for me and I smile as Inu Yasha and I close the distance between us. Inu Yasha heads straight inside the little hut that is her home, but I stand outside and speak to her for a bit. We catch up on six hours of away time. She tells me of the herb garden I helped plant and of the same rumor Inu Yasha was telling me about. It seems a traveler to the village this morning was claiming to be the only survivor of a group that had been attacked by a shining bear.  
  
I agree with her, which also means I agree with Inu Yasha, shining bears don't happen naturally. I'm always happy to find another shard. Inu Yasha walks out with a strangely fuller backpack than when he went in and my bow and arrows.  
  
"We're leaving now."  
  
My expression remains bland as I decide whether or not to stall for time. If evening shows up quickly I can get out of traveling for one more night. I look around for my favorite co-conspirator only to realize that the little kitsune was missing. I look up and see the knowing look on Inu Yasha's face.  
  
"Ha! Your little excuse went with Sango this time. It's just you and me again and I know you're ready to travel. I packed your bag myself."  
  
My sigh is full of resentment as I shrug and walk over to where my bike normally leans up against the side of the hut, normally as in where it's supposed to be as in where it doesn't seem to be now.  
  
Inu Yasha grabs my wrist. "What is wrong with you today, bitch? Your contraption is back by the well, you broke it the last time you rode it."  
  
My eyes widen in realization. I'm figuring that any normal girl my age should be wary right about now. We'll be traveling alone and very close to one another. Inu Yasha will positively require that I ride doggyback. Now that I think about it, I don't really seem to have the energy for bicycle pedaling. Maybe I'll just smile and be happy to let Inu Yasha do all the work. I can be exactly what he needs me to be, a quiet shard detector who only spouts words whenever one is in the vicinity.  
  
I nod at him and watch as he turns around. He must be sensing my weird mood, his hand is actually there to help me climb onto his back. He stays still until I'm settled along with my bag. With a slight crouch and a grumble in his chest, which I hear very distinctly with my head pressed to his shoulder. His robe holds the sun's heat very well as I rub my cheek very very slightly. I can feel his muscles move underneath me and the odd rumblings in his chest cause my heart to smile. I can ignore his face this way, I can pretend he's smiling as his arms tighten slightly around my legs.  
  
We've done this so often I'm actually able to feel the difference in the different running styles he has. We're currently in what I like to call a long distance lope. He's taking great, even strides that eat up the ground beneath us. Not jumping too high or too sharply, its' almost like he's in a trance, and his constant movement are putting my mind into that same trance. Maybe I can stay awake if I think of a song to sing.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Ya know, I have no idea where I'm going withthis so don't ask me. Kagome's being kinda OOC here, huh? Well, maybe I'm trying my hand at some angst. Now that would be COMPLETELY unlike me. Hmm. I think I'll try a different tense and POV next chapter.. this I'm the one telling the story thing is damned annoying. OKOK.. So, I'll work on the next chapter now.  
  
Disclaimer: I actually am not a dog lover, believe it or not. 


End file.
